


Seeking Attention

by Selah



Series: Taemin's Gay Harem (first edition) [1]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Dom Lee Taemin, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Polyamory, Service Kink, Service Submission, Submissive Kim Jongin | Kai, brief questionable BDSM etiquette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: To be fair, Taemin hadn't thought about it when he told Lucas to just come over to his place.  His relationship with Kai was such a part of his life ... but looking at Lucas's face, well, maybe he should have thought things through. Oops?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yukhei | Lucas, Lee Taemin & Everyone
Series: Taemin's Gay Harem (first edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215344
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kpop Kinkmeme





	Seeking Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Another wild fill for the [Kpop Kink Meme](https://kpop-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/672.html) appears! Written before I got sucked into the multi-chapter projects currently trying to eat my soul. T_T

Being the member of SuperM with the most experience, Taemin was used to getting all kinds of messages from the younger members. Lucas was especially prone to having the most random and ridiculous questions … but also needing serious help with this or that aspect of being a part of SuperM. Taemin didn't mind; it was why he had given his personal number to the younger members on the first day. After everything his own seonbae had done for him back in his trainee days and the early days of SHINee, he was determined to be the best seonbae he could be for his own hoobae now.

So when Lucas had texted him wanting advice on how to handle intrusive fans, Taemin had invited him over without a second thought. Sure it meant adjusting his dinner plans, but he knew Kai wouldn't mind. He never did.

“Lucas is here.”

Taemin blinked up at Kai a moment at those softly spoken words.

“And you haven't let him in yet because…?”

“He isn't alone,” Kai explained, briefly reaching up to touch his collar.

Ah, yes, that would be … something. A mess if the wrong person saw it. Pressing his lips together a moment, Taemin nodded his understanding and then set aside his tablet. Lucas hadn't mentioned bringing anyone with him. Perhaps he needed to have a talk with the younger man about proper etiquette again?

“All right, I'll take care of it,” Taemin said, stretching up to brush a quick kiss to Kai's cheek.

The doorbell buzzed a second and then third time before Taemin was able to get to it. And yet when he did, the expression on Lucas's face was … pinched? Nervous and fearful and Taemin couldn't help a heavy sigh.

“Lucas-ah … surely I'm not that scary still?”

Taemin was pretty sure that grimace had been intended as a smile, poor thing. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, well aware the last thing his hoobae needed was to get the idea that Taemin didn't take him seriously. Considering the man standing next to Lucas was clearly someone from the label – and with the way he kept looking at everything but Taemin, probably a security agent of some sort – he had to assume this was about more than just one intense encounter with a fan.

“I didn't realize your situation was so serious,” he said gently, frowning briefly. “Thank you for bringing him here, sir. I'm afraid I can't invite you in, but Lucas can call you when he's ready to leave. Unless, that is, you would rather to stay overnight, kitten?”

“Oh Kun-ge would kill me,” Lucas said with a nervous chuckle.

“Tch, as if I'd let him,” Taemin countered, reaching out to draw Lucas into the house. “Thank you again, sir. He'll call you when he's ready for you to come get him.”

Taemin could feel the tension thrumming through Lucas's whole body. If he didn't know better, he would think the younger man was about to vibrate himself to pieces with his nerves, which made no sense. That they got worse when Taemin closed the front door was even more confusing. 

“Lucas-ah, breathe,” Taemin said, stepping into the other man a moment to give him a quick hug. “Whatever is going on, I promise, you are completely safe here.”

“I … you're sure?”

“Completely. If you had been followed, your escort wouldn't have left so easily,” Taemin said, holding out his hand expectantly.

The way Lucas blinked blankly at his hand a moment, then blushed hard as he abruptly rushed out of his coat was almost too cute. These kids today, so precious....

“Make yourself at home,” he said as he took the younger man's coat. “Lounge is through there. I'll be with you in just a moment, okay?”

“I thought … I mean, y-yes, of course.”

Taemin bit back a grin and shook his head. He was certain things were already well in hand, but it didn't hurt to double check with his own security, just in case.

* * *

Walking into his lounge a few minutes later, at first Taemin thought Lucas was captivated by the view, the way he just stood there only a few steps into the room. Had he not invited Lucas to the house before? No, he was certain he had, several times even. Of course, those had always been for SuperM reasons, so this was the first time Lucas had come here without his other members alongside him, distracting him. Perhaps that was it? Between Ten and Taeyong, there would have been plenty to distract him on previous visits.

It took Taemin a moment to realize he was thinking of the wrong view. Kai had walked around the Los Angeles house shirtless all the time, but there was a difference between being casually shirtless in a shared house and being found in only a collar and loincloth, kneeling beside Taemin's favorite chair. Back then, the two of them had needed to be discreet, mindful of the near-constant cameras. They had all been home long enough now that, well, Taemin had honestly forgotten to think about it.

“Lucas?”

Taemin had to swallow a chuckle for the way Lucas almost jumped out of his own skin. And then there was the guilty way the younger man spun around, a little too obvious in how he was trying to cover his crotch. Oh my.

“Like what you see?” he drawled, lips twitching in spite of his efforts to keep his amusement contained. “He is quite lovely, isn't he?” he added, walking over to Kai and running fingers through his hair. “Ah, but where are my manners? Would you like something to drink?”

“Ah, um, y-yeah, um, whatever … ah, whatever hyung is having is fine.”

Taemin smiled, giving Kai's hair a gentle tug before stepping away from him. Kai rose to his feet with his usual grace, not looking at either of them before departing for the kitchen.

“I, um, I didn't mean to … to interrupt,” Lucas stammered, still seemingly frozen in place.

“Hmm? Oh really, Lucas-ah, if you were being a bother, I wouldn't have invited you over in the first place,” Taemin insisted, moving to sit on the couch and then patting the cushion next to him. “It's not like the relationship is something Kai and I keep secret, really, not from our other members anyway. Hadn't you already figured it out?”

“Uh … n-no?” Lucas said, hesitating before gracelessly moving over to sit on the couch and yet keeping as much space between them as he could without being rude. “I just thought … I mean you kinda flirted with everyone? And it, uh, kinda felt like Taeyong was, um, getting the most attention? But even then I didn't think it was anything like … like that!”

“Mm, well, Taeyongie has particular needs,” Taemin agreed, biting at the inside of his cheek when he saw the way Lucas's ears were starting to go pink at that comment. “Oh Lucas-ah, did you think I didn't care about you, too?”

Lucas sputtered a few meaningless syllables before grabbing a throw pillow and pressing his face into it. Too cute! Taemin couldn't help wondering how long it might have lasted if not for Kai's return then, his lover kneeling between them with a tray, offering it to Taemin first before clearing his throat. When Lucas lowered the pillow, his face was very red indeed. The younger man visibly hesitated, apparently torn on what to do next, before giving up his grip on the pillow to take the offered glass with a murmur of thanks. Of course Kai didn't say anything, silently disappearing off to the kitchen again. Meaning they should probably get back to talking about Lucas's original problem.

“So … you said you wanted advice on dealing with fangirls, right?” Taemin asked, casually sipping his water.

For a moment, Lucas looked utterly lost. And then the mental light bulb came on, and he nodded, taking a quick sip of his own drink.

“I thought I knew what it meant, to have fans following us around all the time. I mean, it's not like this is the first time fans have found us when we weren't expecting them? But this time … I don't know, it felt different. More invasive. Manager-sshi says there isn't anything else we can do besides what we've already done, but … I don't know, I just thought … I mean, how do you deal with it?”

“By following the suggestions of the security consultant and scolding the fandom at large when the sasaengs cross the line. And quietly working to try to get the laws around stalking changed so it's taken seriously by law enforcement and the general public. You'd think, after what it's already done to people, what it's already cost people, it already would be, but….”

“Ah, I'm sorry,” Lucas mumbled after a moment of less than comfortable silence.

“For?” Taemin asked, a little surprised to notice Kai had snuck back in and started rubbing his shoulders.

“For, uh, blundering blindly into, um, painful memories.”

Taemin was still confused, until lips brushed against his damp cheek. Oh, tears. He hadn't even realized….

“Lucas-ah, it's all right; you don't have to apologize. Just because something hurts, that doesn't mean it should be avoided at all costs. But is that really all you wanted? To ask me how I deal with obsessive fans?”

Lucas sputtered and choked on his water a moment … and then again when he realized it was Kai thumping his back and to be honest, Taemin was quietly impressed the younger man hadn't already imploded. Maybe he should send him home? But they hadn't even gotten to dinner yet. He didn't want to make a big deal of things, but if Lucas was having too hard a time with the situation … he couldn't exactly turn off Kai's urges to serve him, but he could at least have him cover up, make things a bit less awkward for his dongsaeng. He probably should have done that before now, in fact. Shame on him, putting Lucas in such an awkward position.

“It's fine, you know. If you really did just come for advice on fangirls,” Taemin explained, taking pity on his guest once he was certain Lucas could breathe again. “But since I invited you over for dinner … Nini?”

Kai paused where he had been rubbing a slow circle on Lucas's back and Taemin could practically read the thoughts flickering across his lover's face. The switch in diminutive that said the earlier scene was now closed, the unspoken question that left it up to Kai if he wanted to keep serving and how.

“Ten minutes, sir.”

“I think we can manage that long without Lucas choking himself,” Taemin said with a little smile. “Isn't that right?”

“I … y-yes, s-sir,” Lucas stammered, blushing even more.

“So formal,” Taemin teased. “Are you sure you want to encourage me like that?”

The way Lucas sputtered again, Taemin almost felt guilty. Clearly he had not given Lucas enough attention back in LA for the younger man to be reacting to him like this. An oversight he really ought to correct, sooner rather than later.

“I'm sorry,” he said, unable to contain a laugh this time. “I'm sorry, I'll stop now. Your face … I'm sorry, I'll stop.”

The silence that cropped up between them wasn't entirely comfortable. Still, considering how Lucas had been acting, Taemin would not have expected the words that came out of him next.

“So you and Kai-hyung really are gay? And together? Like, _together_ together?”

“Well, certainly not straight anyway,” Taemin confessed, a soft smile settling on his lips. “And yes, we're serious about each other, though it's not exclusive for either of us. There's a part of him that he only shares with me, but neither of us are monogamous.”

“And that … that's allowed?”

“Ah, well … more like it wasn't specifically disallowed until it was too late?” Taemin admitted with a low sigh. “Officially, dating within a unit would be disallowed, but practically speaking … as long as no one gets caught doing anything that can reflect badly on SM, the office has agreed not to notice what happens in the dorms. But it's also one of the reasons I pushed for this townhouse. So if you ever need some private space, I can always happen to be elsewhere for awhile, it's no problem. I know how hard it is to get away from the camera's eyes sometimes.”

Yet again, Lucas's face was turning red, the other man squirming in his seat.

“Oh, I … I don't … I mean I don't even….”

It really was too cute, watching Lucas squirm. Even better, the younger man was so caught up in his own discomfort, Taemin was able to move down the couch without being noticed until he was already catching Lucas's face in his hands.

“Lucas. If you want something, you're really going to have to learn to ask for it. How is Nini going to know what utterly filthy things you want him to do to you if you don't ask?”

“I … I … what?”

“Isn't that why you got a hard-on seeing him earlier? Or have I misunderstood things?”

The way Lucas blushed and stammered was almost too precious. Taemin looked up when he heard Kai deliberately make a sound to let him know he was back. Lucas was so flustered, he probably didn't notice, just like he didn't notice Taemin's slight nod. But Kai did, the other dancer, now fully dressed, silently moving up behind Lucas to fold arms around the younger man's shoulders.

“If you're too shy to say it in front of him, you can always ask him to leave,” Kai said, purposefully pitching his voice loud enough for Taemin to hear it.

Lucas visibly flinched, his face going blotchy and pink again. Taemin had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, pretty sure that would just make things worse. On the other hand, with Kai back again, that presumably meant dinner was ready.

“Perhaps after dinner, yes?” Taemin suggested as he rose to his feet, then offered Lucas a hand. “We wouldn't want to put Nini's efforts at reheating my cooking go to waste.”

“R-right,” Lucas stammered.

Taemin told himself to ignore his dongsaeng's plainly visible hard-on. For tonight, at least, that was between Lucas and Kai. He had no trouble staying out of it. It was probably about time he checked in on Taeyong again anyway.

* * *

Jongin hummed softly as he used both hands to sweep the last of the suds from Taemin's hair and shoulders. This was perhaps his favorite time of the day, when it was just the two of them winding down for the night. When he could take all the time he wanted to pamper his lover completely.

“So … you've been quiet,” Taemin drawled, reaching out to turn off the taps.

“I'm always quiet,” Jongin countered, shrugging and running his hands down Taemin's back one more time.

“More quiet, then,” his lover clarified, chuckling. “Did Lucas wear you out of something?”

“Hardly,” Jongin replied, unable to stop a little chuckle of his own. “Just a blowjob.”

“This time.”

“This time,” he agreed, rubbing a towel over Taemin's hair and then starting down the blond's body. “He's not comfortable with the thought of doing more, especially not here.”

“And I even left the house and everything,” Taemin said, laughing lightly.

“He's a good Christian boy, raised to be monogamous and straight,” Jongin said in a gentle counter. “Living all together in LA helped him see that other people had other ideas, planted a seed that maybe he wasn't as straight as he thought, but it's going to take time.”

“I suppose that's fair. How long did it take _us_ to be honest even with just ourselves, never mind each other,” Taemin said, turning towards Jongin and cupping his cheeks. “And I suppose between you and Taeyongie, I've … had my hands full? Does he feel too terribly neglected?”

“By you? Not at all. You did help today, though,” Jongin said, pausing with his hands on Taemin's hips. “He knows now that he can talk to either of us. About anything. It helps.”

“Good,” Taemin said, patting his cheek. “So why are you being extra quiet then, hmm?”

“Didn't know I was,” Jongin replied.

Taemin hummed a noncommittal sort of noise, gentle hands dropping from Jongin's cheeks. Cue enough; Jongin sank to his knees, eyes lowered as he continued toweling off his lover. It had taken entirely too many years for the two of them to get to this place, comfortable with each other as more than just close friends. For Jongin to finally admit to himself and to Taemin that he needed _this_ just as much as the kinky sex, maybe more. After all, the kinky sex he could get easily from any of a number of people. This? This was a harder itch to satisfy somehow. No one else could reach this side of him the way Taemin could.

And all right, there was something innately satisfying about dressing Taemin, helping to cover up a body that was so perfectly made for sinful pleasure. Even if it _was_ a little like wrapping one's own gifts.

“Mint with honey tonight, I think,” Taemin said as he shrugged into his fluffiest robe.

“As you wish,” Jongin murmured, still on his knees as the other man left the bathroom.

A smile curved his lips as he watched the sway of Taemin's hips from beneath lowered lashes, the effortlessness of his lover's sexiness. It wasn't even necessary, but he did appreciate the show. It truly was the little things. He wouldn't trade his life with Taemin for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> no idea when there will be more to this, but there will be more to this eventually because Taemin's harem is wildly out of control


End file.
